Galbatorix's daughter
by Dino12345610
Summary: Galbatorix's daughter, Danacca, has run away in search of Murtagh. what she doesnt know is that her father wants her back, bad. and she is hanging out with the wrong crowd, a very wanted dragon rider, a dragon, and an outlaw to the king.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my second story but my first one about Eragon. I hope u enjoy it and disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Danacca. R and R people. Ty!

CHAPTER ONE

I attacked and parried trying to escape getting whacked by my opponent. I jumped as he made a blow for my feet. He pretended to go for my head but instead tripped me then held his blade to my throat. He then pulled back his blade and sheathed letting me get up.

"You are getting good, daughter." said my father. I bowed and accepted his praise for it didn't come often. A man came up and bowed to my father. I recognized him as Murtagh my father's loyal assistant.

"Your majesty, Galbatorix, I have received word that the Varden have fought off our warriors once more." He said urgently and then bowed again. I smiled. I liked Murtagh. He was the one who watched me most, since my father had to run his kingdom. Murtagh smiled back but it soon vanished as my father started to reply.

"We will hold off the attack for now. When they least expect it then we will attack once more and this time with a new ally." said my father. I suspected that he meant the Urgals but no one was supposed to know about it, not even me.

"Yes your majesty." Murtagh replied with another bow, "I shall tell your troops."

"Yes tell them and take my daughter, we are through with our lesson." My father said as a dismissal to both of us. We both walked off towards the castle to tell the troops what my father had said.

"So how does it feel being 12 now?" Murtagh asked in friendly conversation. I had almost forgotten that it was my 12th birthday. No ever acknowledged it except for Murtagh.

"Oh it is ok I suppose. Once again no one notices it except for you. I'm glad that at least you notice." I said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm surprised no one notices because every year your golden hair gets brighter and your blue eyes shine like sapphires. But don't worry, someone else will notice someday." He replied encouragingly. "Hey. Can I tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else no matter what?" Murtagh asked surprising me at the question.

"Of course. You can tell me anything and I won't tell. I swear." I said placing my closed fist over my heart.

"Ok well I can't back down now." He stopped and looked around to make sure no one else was in the corridor then said in a low whisper that I had to strain to hear, "I am going to leave tonight. And run far away from here." He said catching me off guard with what he said.

"Wh-why? I….I don't understand!" I said then realized I lifted my voice and lowered it again. "Why would you want to leave here?"

"I don't want you to take this to offense but you father is a terrible man, and I'm afraid to stay on his side any longer." Deep down I knew that my father was, well, lets say not the man you want to be your ruler. My eyes started to tear up.

"Please take me with you! I want to stay with you no matter where you travel." My tears were coming harder now and Murtagh pulled me into a tight hug and I didn't refuse.

"I figured you would want to go but…….. I can't risk you getting in danger because of me. I promise you that we will meet again. I don't know how or when but we will meet again."

That was the last time I saw him and that was two months ago. He had done what he said he would and had escaped along with another man I didn't know. I wiped away a tear and continued to walk down the path. Then it hit me. I would go and find him! I would set out on my own, borrow one of my father's horses, and head to Teirm. He said he might go there some day.

I ran back to my room and grabbed a sac. I began to stuff all my clothes in there. Once I had done that I snuck into the kitchen and stole some food, enough to last me for a long while. I could catch the rest. Finally I gathered all of my money and stole some from my father's room. I put on my cloak and snuck over to the stable. I grabbed the reins and saddle for my favorite horse, Silverstorm, and went over to get her. I saddled her up with all our stuff then jumped on. I slung my bow over my shoulders with my pack of arrows and sheathed my sword.

I breathed a sigh then kicked Silverstorm to get her going. When we reached the gates the guards didn't even bother to ask where I was going, they just bowed to me then opened up the gates. I never realized it was going to be so easy but I galloped on. I was finally going to find Murtagh!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey peoples! Sorry I haven't been updating, busy. I would like to thank my reviewers though. Please forgive the delay in updates but, yeah, I'll shut up now and let u read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters only Danacca and her horse Silverstorm.

CHAPTER TWO

Danacca's POV

My blonde hair was whipping my face as I kicked Silverstorm for more speed. It was 3 days since my escape from my father and I was being pursued. The king's men were right behind me. Not only that, but that evil shade was behind me too. Oh how I hated him. They were closing in the gap between us but I was not giving up just yet. I pulled out my bow and turned around firing three arrows at the same time. They all hit their marks killing three of the men. It barely dented their forces with 17 men still pursuing. I saw a town ahead. Yes! It was Teirm! I finally made it. I swerved on to a road leading away from the city. Then half way threw I made a quick turn and rode threw the woods towards Teirm. I couldn't here them any longer but I didn't slow my pace.

I slowed when I was inside the gates of Teirm, so I didn't look suspicious. I flipped up the hood of my cloak so no one could see my face. We rode threw the streets until we came upon a hotel. I jumped off of Silverstorm and led her to the stables where she could rest up. I walked in and paid for a room. My room was on the second floor which I liked. Being able to see the roads from up here made me feel safer. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten since last night. I looked through the window and spotted a local bar.

"After I eat and sleep. Tomorrow I will start asking about Murtagh." I said to myself. When I reached the bar I found myself a table far in the corner. In the corner across from mine I spotted to cloaked men talking and eating. One of them seemed familiar. _Maybe I saw him on the way here._ I thought to myself. I didn't think about the mysterious men anymore as I started to eat some bread.

"Have you heard that the king's daughter has actually escaped?" I heard the bar tender talking to a customer. I saw one of the cloaked men straighten up in surprise.

"Yes. I heard that she was heading here. Straight for Teirm!" replied the customer. I didn't hear the rest for my attention was drawn to the two cloaked men. They got up and hurriedly left the bar. Out of curiosity I decided to follow them. Walking as quietly as I could, I followed them out into the street. I dashed behind buildings to keep from being detected. They walked out of the gates to a thick part of the woods. They made it into a clearing where I saw something so amazing I had to stifle a gasp. There was a giant sapphire colored dragon in the clearing. One of the cloaked men walked up and patted its massive head. _That must be the famous dragon rider Eragon!_ I thought in wonder to myself. He pulled down his hood and sure enough, it was the dragon rider I had heard so much about. But who was this other cloaked figure. I was going to creep closer to get a better look when I heard the all too familiar footsteps of approaching Urgals. I hid behind a bush and peered carefully out. They had surrounded the dragon and the two men and were awaiting the order to attack.

_They are way outnumbered. I have to help!_ I thought to myself. I jumped out of the bush and behind a tree and readied my bow. When I looked back around again I noticed the Urgals launching the attack. The men were holding their own but I jumped in to help anyway. I shot down two Urgals before the massive beasts noticed that I was there. I slung my bow around my shoulders and pulled out my sword. A clumsy Urgal swung his ax at my head but I ducked slicing him in the stomach. I pulled out my sword to cut down another Urgal. The Urgals were retreating now that they new they were out manned.

They fled threw the forest and I turned my thoughts to the men and dragon. The dragon was bearing its teeth at me in a snarl while the dragon rider and the other mysterious figure had their swords still drawn. To show them I meant no harm I sheathed my sword and tipped my head in a friendly gesture.

"Who are you and what do you want," Asked the dragon rider.

"I am Danacca, daughter of Galbatorix. I have fled and wish you no harm." I saw the cloaked man lower his sword and sheathed it. He reached for his hood, and when it fell. I couldn't believe who I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everybody. Sorry for leaving a cliffy but I figured I wanted you to hold on and finish this story with me. MUAHAHAA! Sorry. Um I would I like to thank all of my reviewers that have, well duh, reviewed awesomely. Thanks again and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Danacca and Silverstorm.

CHAPTER 3

I gasped in surprise. Could it really be?

"Murtagh?" I asked with a tremor in my voice of surprise. "Is it really you?" He smiled at me that oh so familiar smile and I immediately knew it was him. I ran into his welcoming arms and I hugged him with ferocity of not wanting to ever let go. But I can't exactly hold him forever because a slightly confused voice came from behind us.

"Uh, Murtagh….. Do you know her?" it was that dragon rider, Eragon. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yes I do know her. When I was in service of the king I was supposed to watch her. Danacca, I would like you to meet Eragon," the dragon snorted as if to remind him that it was there, " Oh and meet Saphira, she is Eragon's dragon." I dipped my head politely and she sniffed me. _Hello little one._ Said a voice in my head. Then I realized that I was Saphira. The only way I knew that it was her was because I used to talk with my father's dragon. Not often though, he sort-of creeped me out. _Hello Saphira. It is a pleasure to meet you._ I replied back in this silent talk.

"Saphira says that you are ok. She likes you. Would you like to come with us in our quest for the Varden?" said Eragon.

"Yes I would be honored to come with you. For now I am staying in a hotel in the city. My horse and all my supplies are stored there." I replied.

"We will start our journey tomorrow then. Meet us at the gate at dawn."

The next day at dawn we met. On some silent command we all climbed on our horses and rode off. I could tell by the distant look in Eragon's eyes that he was talking to Saphira. He looked confused and we slowed and waited for him to tell us what was going on.

"Saphira is going to land in that grove up there. She says that the egg is hatching." I looked puzzled. How did they get another egg? Why was it hatching now? How come I didn't notice that they had one before? We trotted up to the grove that was hidden from curious eyes, where Saphira was waiting. She was standing in front of a black stone with purple veins running all around it. It wasn't wiggling at the moment and I wondered why.

"To see who this egg is hatching for we will walk up one by one. When it starts to wiggle then that person is a new dragon rider." Eragon said and we started to walk up. Eragon went first since he was sure it wasn't his. It didn't wiggle. Then Murtagh went up and nothing happened. Then I cautiously walked up and when I was 1foot from it, it started to shake violently. I gasped in shock. Surely I couldn't be the next dragon rider. I stared at the egg, my eyes transfixed to this wondrous sight. A crack appeared on it that broke into many cracks around the egg, following the strange veiny pattern on the egg. Finally we saw a snout break out. It was midnight black. Then the whole baby dragon burst out of its egg. It was a beautiful dragon. It was all midnight black. Its eyes were intense red. It stretched its wings out and I noticed that, instead of midnight black, they were a deep purple. I stared at this dragon not knowing what to do.

"You have to touch it, to truly make it yours." Eragon said from behind me. I slowly reached out my hand and the dragon thrust his head into my outstretched palm. I felt a searing cold that went threw my whole body. I fell over and everything went black. The last thing I saw was the little dragon peering at me.

A while later I woke up. I heard the crackling of a fire, Murtagh was fixing some food. It was in the late afternoon I noticed from the positioning of the sun. I felt something shift on top of me. I sat up and saw the little dragon lying cozily in my lap. I remembered last night. I looked at my hand curiously and noticed a simmering purple spiral in my hand. I chuckled with glee. I was actually a dragon rider now! I looked down at the baby dragon, who lifted its head and returned my gaze.

"What shall I call you? Well first I need to know if you are a boy or a girl." I looked over at Saphira who was gazing down at the baby dragon. _It's a boy dragon._ Said Saphira knowingly. I wondered how she knew. I thought long and hard about some names possible for a boy dragon.

"Jormal?" I asked. He snorted at me with distaste. I figured out that when he snorted it meant no. "Styrack?" –snort-. "Demore?" –snort- "Malach? Aurolal? Jasamanine? Osoro? Taquro? Hasalmon? Siranchi? Midnyesha?" I listed those names. –snort, snort, snort, snort, snort, snort, snort, snort- and then a new sound came to my ears. It was like a short whistle. "Midnyesha?" I asked again. The whistle came again and the little dragon jumped up and down. "Good. Now I have named you." I said sighing with relief. Everything was going great. What we didn't know was that a spy was watching us from the woods. So hidden that neither of the dragons heard, smelled, or saw him. He would be the start of our troubles.

A/N: tee hee. Another cliffy. Plz give reviews. All you have to do is push one button, type your comment, and poof! You have a review. Thanks again and I will try to get the new chap. On by next week! D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I hope to change that so enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy future ones. R and R!!

Disclaimer: I only own Danacca, Silverstorm and her dragon Midnyesha.

CHAPTER FOUR

Murtagh's POV

_There was a forest surrounding me that I didn't recognize. I was aiming at a large stag when a high scream reached my ears. The stag bolted when I turned to see where it came from. The scream came again and I realized with terror that it was Danacca's scream._ _I ran at full speed towards the terrified cry that once again reached my ears. I reached the camp site to see her laying on the ground eyes wide with terror. Her hands were clenched into fists with pain. Then I noticed the shade that she was staring at. Durza. The name came to me like a blow to the face. He was standing over her with his hands pointing threateningly at Danacca. It seemed as if no one could see me. I ran towards her but ran into an invisible wall. Then everything froze and Danacca turned her head to me._

"_Wake up Murtagh! Wake up!" She shouted to me. _

The scene blurred as Danacca shook me awake. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around. Everything was fine.

"You..ok?" Danacca asked me with a look of concern. Her dragon was on her shoulder looking at me with the same concerned look.

"Yeah. I'm...fine." I said wondering what the dream meant. Would it come true?


End file.
